


Repaying a Protector

by Gilboron



Series: Gilboron's Awful Smut [2]
Category: BioShock
Genre: Bulges, F/M, Large Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilboron/pseuds/Gilboron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features: A woman tenaciously making love to a Big Daddy (from BioShock!).<br/>Contains: Pungent odors and musk, slimy blubbery skin, and a really big dick barely fitting inside someone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repaying a Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the lack of a fic last week - holidays had me unexpectedly fatigued, on top of a few health problems. While I’m still not entirely recovered, I’ve at least churned out some tidbit for you folks to feast your reading glasses on. Hopefully the lack of stamina doesn’t show through too much!

_ “Good evening, my friends. This is a message from me, Andrew Ryan, to you, the people of Rapture. Every day I receive countless letters accusing me of having been careless when it came to our city’s construction. ‘Mr. Ryan, what if a leak springs?’ ‘Mr. Ryan, what if the glass breaks?’ I will say that I am entirely understanding of your concerns. Here was the only place where I could build Rapture, but that did not mean it was without its challenges. But we overcame those challenges. We built Protectors to keep our Rapture – your Rapture – safe.” _

Miss Copeland - or Judith, as her suitors called her - smiled as she listened to the evening radio broadcasts from Andrew Ryan. A bit stuck-up for her tastes, that man, but his heart was in the right place. Unlike the buffoons - she dreaded to use such language lightly, but there was no better word - who vied for her attention. She was no run-of-the-mill lass; she was a lady! She visited all the finest establishments, used only the finest products, and picked out the finest classic couture in the city to wear. A square-shouldered, fur-lined jacket over a printed knee-length dress, over black cotton stockings and gleaming polished high heels. Topped off with her wavy, voluminous black hair, she was truly an example to all women of Rapture. In her eyes, at least. Her smile widened into a grin as she stirred her liqueur coffee with a Telekinesis plasmid.

Outside of her apartment window, the neon signs’ light diffused through the ocean water, bathing the entire city in fluorescent colors. How beautiful this city was compared to the drab streets of Chicago; a much better fit to her status. She was glad she came down here. The only things that marred its beauty were the maintenance workers - the Protectors that Ryan’s speech had mentioned, or Big Daddies, as people knew them. Billboards and posters continually assured everyone of their necessity - but couldn’t they at least try to make them more presentable? Apart from Lisbeth, the crazy old spinster down the hall, everyone she knew was terrified of their hulking presence. They kept their tools – drills and explosives – constantly on display, as if they were weapons. They bore the salty stench of the ocean floor. And then those wailing moans… She shuddered at the thought of what lurked beneath the diving suit.

She comforted herself in knowing that she would never have to find out. That is what she thought, at least. It was the 31 st of December, 1958, the night that everything in Rapture would change. The night when riots broke out across the whole city. She had stayed home for the night, but even that was not enough to keep her ignorant. Sparks flew as the lights in her flat shattered. Before she could even think about checking the fuse box or the bulb, she could already hear the screams, barely muffled even by the thick metal walls of Rapture’s architecture. Even she had to admit she was scared - in her shock, she had already spilled her drink, ruining her carpet. Then came the pounding on the door.

“Open up, Miss Copeland!” a slurred voice called from outside. Judith recognized the accent - and she knew it meant opening up was a  _ bad  _ idea. She hunched down, hoping that if she pretended not to be home, she would be left alone. But the pounding continued. “Don’t be a mouse, Miss Copeland! Me an’ the fellas are just here to… huh… collect some much overdue payment, see? If you catch my meanin’.” There was no need for him to be so coy - she knew exactly what he meant, and that was exactly why she didn’t want to open the door. But he kept on pounding, harder and harder - was he trying to break it down? “Well, boys, looks like we won’t be able to do this one nice and easy like.” And just like that, the door was smashed into splinters.

“Stay out of my house!” Judith yelled, wise enough not to waste her time on parley. Raising her hand, she telekinetically grabbed the nearest object she could focus on - her coffee glass, as it happened - and threw it in the general direction of the door. Unsurprisingly, she missed. As she struggled to focus on another item, her ‘guests’ stepped through the empty door frame: a burly, working-class man and two like-bodied compatriots.

“Atlas said us folks have to take what you ‘upstandin’ citizens’ owe us, yeah?” the leader of the bunch belched, flinching mid-sentence as Judith threw a bottle at him (and missed). Of all her ‘suitors’, he was possibly the most disgusting, and the most persistent. “An’ I reckon you ‘ave a lot of outstanding debts after all that protectin’ I done for you.” Once or twice he’d even driven away men she might’ve actually liked - was that his idea of ‘protecting’ her? She was running out of stuff to throw - why did she have to keep her coffee table so neat and orderly? She threw a few books, but even when she hit, they didn’t exactly have much in the way of stopping power.

After a few moments, she found herself face-to-face with the brute, nostrils flared in disgust at the stench of cheap alcohol on his breath. “Stay… away from me!” she hissed, trying her best to sound confident despite her trembling lips. Of course, they didn’t buy it.

“Come on, Miss Copeland. You know this is gonna go our way, either way, the hard way or the easy way. If you do this the easy way, you might even enjoy it a bit yourself,” he laughed, his compatriots gloating alongside him. She was  _ not _ that kind of lady! But what could she even do? Telekinesis was the only plasmid she had. She grunted as her assailant slammed the flat of his hand against her ribcage - judging by the spread of his fingers, this was his idea of sensual groping.

“Get your hands off me, you-” she started, apprehensively raising her hand to slap him away, but he stopped her - she felt like he was gonna crush her wrist any moment now.

“Good news, boys. Looks like she wants’a do this the hard way!” He threw Judith to the floor, before cracking his knuckles. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, ruining her makeup - if only that was the worst of her problems. If Atlas and his ruffians were taking over, who would help her, even after all this was over? She wished it could be over soon, but… three men… She hadn’t always been a saint, but she didn’t deserve this. Wait, three men? She counted four pairs of boots… She’d counted three, right?

“Boss, look out!”

A loud, metallic clunk. The revving of a diesel motor starting up. The sound of bones breaking and flesh parting. When Judith found the courage to look up, she saw the oaf that had been manhandling her just then - staring down at a massive drill burrowing through his torso. Warm blood splattered onto her face - the stench of gore filled her nostrils, and she almost fainted. But the adrenaline kept her alive, awake to see every gruesome moment.

His two henchmen weren’t as terrified as they probably ought to be - or maybe they were just stupid. As the Big Daddy discarded the corpse stuck on its drill, he swiveled around with remarkable agility, punching one of the two men so hard he smashed into the kitchen’s marble countertop. Judith wasn’t planning on staying in this apartment after this, anyway. “You bastard!” the other screamed, jumping onto the hulking beast’s metal frame in a desperate attempt to pry it loose, to do  _ some _ damage. He managed to wedge the valve on its back out of position, but that didn’t slow it down one bit. With its massive hand, it grabbed the attacker off its back, and slammed him onto the floor.

The other guy, meanwhile, hadn’t bitten the dust just yet. He was wounded, yes - but from the beaten up plumbing broken free from the cracked marble, he had salvaged a weapon. The copper pipe was thin - but very sharp. With a maniacal, bloodthirsty grin he snuck up to the suit-clad monster, holding his improvised armament like a spear. The Big Daddy was precariously balanced on one leg, lifting its other to crush one of the attackers’ skull. The spearman didn’t hesitate. With one jab, he drove the pipe into the back of its knee - bad move.

The beast howled and wailed with pain, yes, but that stab had broken something in its system - a jet of burning hot steam shot out of the dislodged valve on its back, hitting its assailant square in the face. Screaming, he finally gave up, disappearing through the doorframe - leaving only Judith, two corpses, and the wounded Protector in the apartment.

When she eventually calmed down enough to realize how nauseatingly soaked she was with blood, she scrambled to her feet. The Big Daddy had rolled onto its back, but was too wounded to manage much else. Judith hesitated, wondering if she should just get out of there or finish the job - but then it dawned on her that the wounded monstrosity had no intent on attacking her. Now that the dust had settled, it seemed obvious - they were called Protectors, after all. “You… saved me, didn’t you?” she stammered, wiping blood from her face. It was a miracle she was able to stand, with how hard she was shivering.

It didn’t respond, of course. She hadn’t expected it to. All it could emit were those wailing moans, and right now it was heaving a slow and rumbling breath. The valve on its back emitted less and less steam with every breath, and she surmised that was a bad thing. Steeling herself, she staggered over to the massive corpus, careful not to be burned by the boiling jet herself. “I’m not much of a nurse, but this looks like it should be closed,” she reasoned out loud, clamping her trembling fingers around the metal hydrant. Despite the radiating heat of the steam, the metal was cold as the sea. “Let’s see here…” Admittedly, she doubted she’d be able to even budge the thing, but she could at least try.

Her first attempt wasn’t very fruitful. She just couldn’t apply enough force with her arms. However, on the second try, she took off her high-heeled shoes, placing her stocking-clad feet on the Big Daddy so she could put her whole body weight into the pull. Its suit was covered in rust and grime, which soaked into her stockings - but it could hardly be worse than the blood. After some insistent pulling, the valve finally gave in, turning back into place. The outbursts of steam halted. Judith found herself sighing with relief. “That’s better, isn’t it?” The creature emitted a grunt, and she tried wiping one of the many glass viewports lining its helmet to see its face, but she couldn’t get the lens clean. So she just assumed it was a sign of appreciation, and she smiled.

Next, she crouched down next to the copper tube still stuck in its leg. “Now let’s take a look at this, hmm…” Despite the depth of the wound, she didn’t see any blood - well, not any blood that was coming from the wound. Still, it was obvious it impaired the Big Daddy, so it had to be removed either way. Judith grasped the tube with both hands, taking care not to move it just yet. “This might hurt a little.” She wiggled the tube just a bit to see how stuck it was - nigh-instantly, the creature howled, struggling in place, and Judith reflexively backed off. “…Or it might hurt a lot,” she added. At least this confirmed it didn’t want to harm her, because it could have easily lashed out at her then and there. Getting over her initial reflex, she returned to its side, gesturing the thing to hush. “You’ll just have to grin and bear it,” she said, wondering to herself if it was even capable of grinning inside that suit. She once again grabbed the tube, this time with only one hand, keeping the other on the Big Daddy’s side in an attempt to soothe the pain.

While this gesture did help, it was ultimately fruitless, as she couldn’t budge the copper tube one way or the other. It was completely stuck, and she wasn’t going to get it out of there without tools - or other implements. Judith may not have had tools, but she had cutlery and utensils to spare. “I’ve got an idea.” She stood up again, walking to the smashed kitchen counter - her stride was markedly more stable than her earlier stagger. Moments later she returned to its side with a pair of poultry scissors and a solid spatula. “It’ll have to do, but don’t worry. I work miracles in the kitchen.” Methodically she worked both tools to loosen up the tube - alternating between making small cuts with the shears and levering them wider with the spatula. Not unexpectedly the Protector’s suit was difficult to work through - it seemed like an endless number of layers of canvas, leather, and rubber, grafted or melded together after years of work.

After what seemed like hours of grueling work, she finally got through. This she knew for sure, as a bucket load of slime suddenly burst out of the cut. Weren’t these suits supposed to be waterproof? However, when the stench hit her, she realized this wasn’t seawater - it was years of built-up sweat, spit, mucus, and all manner of other bodily fluids. She turned away, mouth open, ready to retch and belch her guts out… But as unbearable as the smell was, it did not make her quite as sick as she had anticipated. It was as if, subconsciously, her gratefulness for the Big Daddy’s rescue had steeled her to its smell. To be fair, this was the first time a man had actually done something  _ nice _ for her, for a change.

“With how hard it is to remove this suit I suppose I can’t fault you for a lack of personal hygiene,” she quipped, after she had adjusted to the smell well enough to go back to work. She stuck two fingers in the cut she had made to gauge the internal damage. Inside the diving dress, the creature was unnaturally pale, almost adding a bluish tinge to the otherwise colorless skin. The skin was slimy, blubbery, no doubt from being essentially pickled in its own secretions for so long - sensitive, too, as the beast grunted with every press from Judith’s fingers. This slimy secretion was also the reason she had been unable to budge the copper tube - it had oozed into the entry point, ‘closing’ the wound almost as soon as it had formed. With her mind set on a course of action, she reached in with closed poultry shears to scrape away as much sludge from the tube as she could. The monster groaned in pain. “Shh, shh,” Judith hushed. “It’ll be over soon, I promise!” She actually did manage to make progress, yanking on the tube with one hand whilst scraping away with the other. Whilst new slime quickly set in, she didn’t give it the time to thicken, and eventually the slime aided more as a lubricant than as a binder.

As she finally removed the tube, the Big Daddy let out a last, harrowing howl of pain. At least the worst was behind them now. “There,” she punctuated as she discarded the copper piece. “Now we just need to close this up, and we’re done.” This was without a doubt the easier half of the process - considering she wasn’t gonna be living in this apartment for much longer, she could just use her curtains and tablecloths to improvise both padding and bandaging. Having done so, she patted the Big Daddy on the back - in as much as that gesture would mean anything to it. She stared at its viewports, and while she saw only the reflection of her own smile, the beast’s slow, slumbering breath seemed content. It felt strange to her, caring so much for this… thing. She would have been disgusted at it barely an hour ago, and yet now, having been protected by it and having tended to its wounds, it had become so dear to her. In many ways, this Big Daddy was the first man who had ever become dear to Judith since she came to Rapture.

Just as that dawned on her, it also dawned on her that the thing was hardly in a state to move yet. She’d have to stay by its side until it got back on its feet. “I suppose I’ll be sleeping with you tonight, then,” she meekly concluded. As elegantly as she could, she lay down in his lap, pulling her fur-lined jacket tight like a blanket. However, whilst its metal carapace was indeed frigid, the surface of its second skin was unexpectedly warm and comfortable to the touch, now that she had gotten used to the slime and grime. Subconsciously she readjusted her position to rest as much as possible against the suit rather than the carapace. Especially her uncovered hands wandered around to find the warmest spots to nestle in - eventually, without having realized it, one of her hands cupped the beast’s loins. Whilst at first she recoiled, her desire for comfort quickly won out over her prudence, and her fingers slid back to that place. It’s true that she hadn’t humored a suitor in Rapture since her arrival, but she wasn’t a little girl - she’d had her ways back in Chicago. “I had always wondered, I must admit, how much man remained underneath that diving dress,” she murmured to herself… At first, she couldn’t discern much through the many layers of canvas and rubber. But after several moments - possibly as a direct result of her fondling - she could swear she felt a slight bulge in there. At that moment, she made up her mind - this ‘Protector’ was going to sate the need that she had neglected since she became a citizen of Rapture.

“You know… If we  _ are _ going to sleep together, we should do this properly,” she coyly purred, reaching for the shears and spatula still lying around nearby. She was more accustomed to the make of that suit now, so slicing through shouldn’t take as long. Especially with something on the inside so eager to get out. The beast seemed a bit antsy at first about having such a sharp implement so close to its crotch, but gentle fondling from Judith proved enough to calm it down again. In the end, she didn’t even need to complete her cut - as soon as she had created enough of a fissure for the canvas to tear under pressure, it simply split open. More of that lukewarm pungent slime burst out, this time directly splattering onto Judith’s abdomen due to her proximity. But beyond that, the grimy stench seemed even stronger now than it did before - it seemed almost like a grotesque kind of  _ musk _ . Not inappropriate, considering the monstrous cock that it preceded!

The heady stench made Judith want to turn her head away, but her gaze was simply transfixed. In the end, she pinched her nose, so she could continue to feast her eyes. The mass of flesh was so turgid it was almost amorphous, so blubbery and slime-coated from years of neglect that it resembled a slug more than it did a penis. The skin was so pale one could almost see the blood surging under the surface. And the length! Even for the Big Daddy’s hulking frame it seemed disproportionate. A foot at least - Judith didn’t even dare to estimate how many inches beyond that. But remarkably, the sight did not deter her. “Quite a bit of man, indeed,” she remarked in a nasal tone. It didn’t really suit her - besides, she was definitely going to need both her hands for this. Gingerly she lightened the pinch of her fingers, letting her nostrils get accustomed to the briney musk. As she sniffed, she realized that the most unpleasant aspects of the stench came from her clothes, where the splattered ooze was mixing with blood and drying in the air. Well, she wasn’t gonna need her clothes for this, anyway.

Carefully she buttoned down her jacket, before sliding it off her shoulders. She didn’t even care how it slumped down on the wet and bloody floor - she’d already soaked herself with the Protector’s collective grime, so it couldn’t make things much worse. Next, she let the straps of her patterned dress slide down, until her brassiere was bared. She shivered - maybe lying comfortably in the Big Daddy’s lap had made her underestimate the cold a bit. “That’s a bit frigid,” she said, rubbing her shoulders to warm herself a bit. Then again, she had something to warm herself with, didn’t she?

Her hands went back down to the monster’s crotch, sinking into the oozing fat of its genitals. While the pallor made the skin appear cold, Judith found it almost feverishly warm to the touch - this warmth only increased when she squeezed and groped, coaxing more blood to rush down from the beast’s heart. Its heavy, bestial breathing began to alternate with rumbling, muffled grunts - this time of pleasure rather than pain. And as Judith’s hands became more and more slick with grimy ooze, the Big Daddy’s equally big cock began to harden and rise. Part of her was grateful this thing was a shower, and not a grower - if it got any bigger, even she’d have to decline.

As she continued stroking the turgid shaft with one hand, absorbing its warmth, the other reached below the rising cock to grope at the expectedly massive nuts spilling from the beast’s suit. The long process that had turned the Big Daddy’s inner skin so slimy had turned the wrinkles of its sack into gooey amorphous lumps. As her goo-slick hands massaged away, the strange shapes smoothed out, like butter melting into cream - soon, the surface of its balls was as smooth and easy to glide her fingers over as its cock. Only then could she truly feel how swollen they were - years and years worth of penning up, no doubt. She could tell this thing craved release as much as she did.

“One last thing, before I forget!” Judith had become so engrossed in stimulating the monster’s slippery nethers, that she had almost forgotten about uncovering her own. Grabbing the hem of her dress to pull it up to her waist made her realize just how slimy her fingers had gotten - it felt like the fabric was instantly saturated with moisture. The wet fabric clung to her skin, but she managed to fold her skirt up just fine. Her panties already felt soaked without needing the help of her fingers, and it took some effort to peel them off. She ended up not bothering to remove them completely, simply pulling out one leg and letting the the other leg-hole cling to her other knee.

Finally, gripping onto the railing along the Big Daddy’s metal carapace for support, Judith moved from its lap into a straddling position. Taking care not to slip on the collected fluids on the floor, she adjusted herself until her gushing slit was centered right above that pale, slime-lubricated cockhead. She stared into one of the viewports in front of her, and this time she could swear there were eyes inside, staring back at her. “Here goes nothing...” With those words, she slowly lowered herself until she could feel that bulbous tip prodding against her nethers. Now that it was actually at the brink of intruding her body, it felt even more massive than it looked, and she inhaled deeply. “Too late for second thoughts,” she smiled, before finally letting gravity pull her down.

She let out a shuddering gasp at the warmth that once again spread throughout her body. Even though she was pressing herself down with the whole weight of her body, it felt like she was barely making any progress. Sure, the rounded glans was slowly stretching open her labia - thank God she wasn’t a virgin anymore - but even after several long moments it didn’t feel like it was  _ inside _ of her. It felt more like it was simply pressing her folds deeper against the core of her body without actually slipping through. Tensing her arms against the railings, she began stubbornly applying downwards force. It was uncharacteristic of her to feel so tenacious, and yet there was this burning need inside of her to be  _ filled _ . As if years of repressed instinct had all crashed down to her in a single instant.

Finally she felt it slip, her labia closing around the rim of its glans in a warm, tight embrace. She could feel how the roughly fist-sized head was straining her skin in order to be accommodated, but it wasn’t hurting her. In fact, it felt right, as if only something of that size would have been able to match up to her needs. Slowly she continued downwards, pushing against the friction of her own folds. “Ng-gh~ I was worried it might be extremely painful, but it feels good,” she gasped. The Big Daddy groaned, almost as if in response, though it was much more likely this was an involuntary reaction to the envelopment of its member.

After what seemed like an ecstatic eternity of sinking down, Judith finally hit a metaphorical roadblock. Or a literal one, depending on how you want to look at it - either way, this thing wasn’t going to get past her cervix. Biting her lower lip, Judith looked down at herself - at the slight bulge of her stomach, at the tenseness of her abdominal muscles as they reflexively clenched down. But the most shocking thing to see was how little of that length was actually inside her - unless her memory had gone shaky from her earlier plasmid usage, that was a little bit over half of the thing’s shaft still outside of her body! These Protectors really were too much… “You ready to go, big guy?” She’d do her best to fuck at least that part that could fit inside of her! Slowly, she pushed herself up again, preparing herself to drop back down…

When she did, she underestimated how much easier it would slide up the second time. It slammed into her cervix, pushing a soundless moan out of her lungs. “N-Ngah! Haa… That was a bit  _ too _ rough, dear…” Her words didn’t match her wide grin - she was just teasing, of course. As unexpected as it was, it felt great, and she wanted more - at a steadily increasing pace, she moved up and down, feeling her insides slowly getting more used to the invading girth. As traces of discomfort ebbed away, the remaining pleasure seemed only to increase. Up, down, up, down, up, down, stretching her folds out such that every single nerve ending could be rubbed against… She already felt herself getting there, at the brink of her first orgasm in Rapture!

When that moment came, Judith didn’t slow down. Forcing that slab of meat to jam itself inside of her again and again despite her involuntary muscle spasms only made the process feel that much better - and it went that much easier, with her gushing juices adding another whole bucketload of lubrication to the mix. Eventually, she even repositioned herself, placing her feet on the Big Daddy’s thighs so she could really buck down with her hips. “How’s that, dear~? Ngh~” That monster had been grunting and moaning at ever-increasing volume, too - she estimated that it wouldn’t take much longer for its climax to occur. She didn’t dare to imagine what it would be like - and what would the point of imagining it be, when it was at her doorstep?

Thanks to the length its load had to travel, Judith got a fair bit of prior warning to its arrival. At one point, the Big Daddy let out a wailing, harrowing moan, unlike any sound it had made in the past few hours. She didn’t second-guess it - she just let herself drop, letting that cockhead  _ slam _ into her cervix one final time, making sure her ‘Protector’ was snugly fit inside of her when the first spurt hit her. And hit her it did - almost literally, in a way. That first wad alone erupted under so much pressure, it almost felt like a gut punch, splattering against the back of her womb. The second and third only added to that mess - by the fourth, there was a noticeable rotundness to her stomach, and the rest had no choice but to flow down from her brim-filled insides, oozing out into the open.

By now, she had grown so used to the Big Daddy’s pheromones that the pungent musk seemed almost like a lavender perfume. She didn’t even bother pulling herself off the monstrous length, so comfortable was she now, lying on top of the beast, enveloped and enraptured with its musk. “Haa… haa… I hope it was as good for you as it was for me,” Judith panted, trying to lean against the beast in a way that didn’t put as much pressure on her cervical sphincter. She still didn’t expect it to respond, of course - but in a way, it actually did, in a way that was unmistakably appreciative of her. Slowly, the Big Daddy raised its non-drill hand, and placed it on Judith’s back, ‘hugging’ her close for their night’s rest. She smiled - and as Rapture continued to shatter around her, Judith knew that she had found a place where she was safe.


End file.
